


Dropping The Past

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [39]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Kissing, Little Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey is a police detective who is assigned to a murder case connected with the Mafia.Ian works for the Mafia and he is given the task to seduce and to persuade Mickey to be in love with him to monitor the police investigation closely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping The Past

Ian entered the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, completely in shock.

 

He put his bag down on the floor and entered the kitchen, grabbing a beer before running a hand over his face.

 

”Hey” Mickey said. It was a greeting and a warning at the same time. ”No more than that one, you’re gonna be completely wasted” Ian nodded absentmindedly as Mickey put the dry pasta into the boiling water. ”What’s up?” He asked then, grabbing a beer for himself, and turning his full attention to Ian.

 

”You know how we agreed we would never talk about work after we found out what the other did?” Ian asked, his voice still somewhere between raspy, sleepy and in shock.

 

”Yeah…?” Mickey said, frowning.

 

They hadn’t had a conversation about their jobs in years.

 

It was best that way.

 

Mickey ignored what Ian did - despite his common sense telling him it wasn’t the best idea in the world - and Ian ignored what Mickey did.

 

”Well… we might need to start” Ian sighed, walking over to the couch and sitting down, staring straight ahead.

 

Mickey plopped down next to him, wondering what the fuck could have happened to get Ian this shaken up.

 

”Hey” He said, putting a hand onto Ian’s shoulder. ”Hey, what’s up? Talk to me”

 

It had taken Ian almost a year and a half to full tear down that wall that Mickey always threw up between him and anyone who came close to him, but finally he had done it. And they had been happily… well… not married, but practically so for years.

 

Ian let out a dry chuckle, putting his bottle of beer down in front of him before running a hand throughout his long hair.

 

”Uh… You probably heard about that murder, right?” Mickey nodded, wanting them to get this conversation over with as soon as possible. ”Well… apparently it’s connected to our part of the …whole thing”

 

Ian was sure not to use the word _mafia_.

 

No need to make this any more real that it already is.

 

”They want me to seduce the detective who’s the lead on the case”

 

Mickey’s eyebrows raised to the point where they practically touched his hairline.

 

”But…”

 

”They want me to seduce my boyfriend of eight years to monitor the investigation, yeah”

 

Mickey let out a chuckle, but there was barely any humor in it.

 

No one except their families and a couple of friends knew that Ian and Mickey were together, with what Ian did, it was safest that way.

 

They had never begun to think about the fact that their worlds may one day very well clash together, but here they were.

 

”Fuck” Mickey said, and Ian nodded. ”What should we do?”

 

”I could pretend, and you could give me information, but that wouldn’t end up good” Mickey shook his head.

 

”I’d get caught. Fired. Fuck, Ian. Why did we think this would work out?”

 

Mickey buried his head in his hands.

 

”No, no, no” Ian shook his head, shaking Mickey until he lifted his head, their eyes connected. ”You and me. We’re gonna be fine. No matter how the fuck we’re gonna do this. You and me, Mick. Always, remember?” Ian said sternly.

 

He knew that Mickey had his doubts about how their lives were so different in a sense, and how it could easily clash like water and oil.

 

Ian was always there to remind him that just because their jobs were water and oil, that didn’t mean that they were.

 

Mickey nodded, and Ian pecked his lips.

 

”I love you” Ian whispered, their mouths still touching.

 

”You too” Mickey sighed.

 

He really fucking did.

 

 

Two days later, Ian was home late.

 

Like - _late._

 

Mickey went to bed at three, and he still hadn’t managed to get in touch with him.

 

Mickey knew that what Ian did could get complicated and that he would never have strict work hours, but that was exactly why he was worried.

 

Being in the mafia wasn’t a fucking game, god knows what could have happened.

 

Alas, he forced himself to believe that Ian was just fine, because he most likely was, and Mickey had to be up early tomorrow.

 

So he closed his eyes, but that didn’t mean that he was able to relax in the slightest.

 

Ian came home what had to be almost two hours later, climbing into bed and wrapping an arm around the love of his life, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

”The fuck you been?” Mickey asked, startling Ian who hadn’t thought that he was awake.

 

Ian sighed, pulling Mickey even tighter against him, wishing that he could hold him forever.

 

”I quit”

 

Mickey frowned, prying Ian off of him so that he could turn onto his back and look Ian in the eye.

 

”You did what now?”

 

”I quit” Ian said again, just like that.

 

As if you could just up and quit the fucking mafia.

 

”You… quit?” Mickey asked, still groggy from the hour of sleep he had managed to get before Ian came stumbling into bed.

 

”Yeah” Ian said, dropping a single kiss to Mickey’s lips.

 

”You can’t just fucking up and quit what you do, Ian” Mickey said, still not quite able to wrap his mind around Ian’s words.

 

”Look, I’m not exactly famous in there, no ones gonna miss me. Besides, they’re already on the way to getting caught for one murder, no one is gonna do anything to me”

 

Mickey nodded, thinking everything over.

 

”It makes everything easier. You really done?” Ian nodded.

 

Mickey grinned, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

 

”I love you” Ian whispered, pulling Mickey’s bottom lip between his.

 

”Marry me”

 

Ian furrowed his brows, pulling away from the kiss to see if Mickey was serious.

 

”What?” He asked, breathless.

 

”Eight fucking years, Ian. We couldn’t before, because of, you know… But now we can. Why not?”

 

”You wanna marry me?”

 

”Ugh, fuck never mind” Mickey mumbled. ”Maybe it was a stupid fucking idea” He said, looking away, trying to will his eyes not to burn.

 

”No, no, no” Ian chuckled, burying his face in Mickey’s neck. ”Yes” He said then, lifting his head to look at Mickey.

 

”Yes?” Mickey said, a grin slowly spreading on his face.

 

”Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those bleh fics, but at least it's finished lmao
> 
> I also decided to make it pretty different from what the prompt is implying, because otherwise I feel like it would have ended up very similar to Cowboy Casanova, and don't nobody want that.


End file.
